cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megami Kayabuki
Megami Kayabuki is the current president of the Freetrade Federation. Elected at the age of 32, she is the fourth person to hold this office under The Covenant, established after the Freetrade Federation's uprising against a now long dead marxist state of which the modern Freetrade Federation's lands were once a part. This uprising, called The Great Refusal, was lead militarily by her grandfather Simon Kayabuki. She was nominated for the Federation Minsei party ticket in coalition with the anarcho-capitalist front. Her election, and a sweep of the assembly by Minsei and AnaCap Front politicians has radically changed the tone of politics in the Freetrade Federation. Presently she has embarked on a large scale program of deconstruction of government which has resulted in the privatization of most previously governmental enterprises. So far this program has been a tremendous success, resulting in unprecedented growth in the Freetrade Federation's lands, infrastructure, and technology. She has also steered the Freetrade Federation through one of its two defensive wars against rogue states. She alongside Rich333, Jhouserok, BobbyLee, DrDoOdMoNdAnG, Unforgiving Savior, Rutherford B. Hayes, and The AbNo founded the Fifth Column Confederation. Biography Born in Heinlein City on November 10th, 1973, she was in an ironic entertwining of fate being named after the statue placed in the newly dedicated capital office complex which still serves as the headquarters of the government of the Freetrade Federation. She proved to be a highly precocious child, graduating from Central Highschool, LLP one year early in 1991. She then signed up for and undertook 4 years of federal service to earn her citizenship, serving in the Freetrade Federation Armed Forces as a walker tank driver initially, and eventually by proven ability was promoted to the rank of lieutenant and given command over the 2nd Armored Tactical Assault Compliment Squad (ATACS) in which she served during the First Defensive War and in which she distinguished herself, being awarded the prestigious Order of Kusanagi for her rescue of four of her own squadmates from an enemy POW camp. She then attended Heinlein-Masamune University where she attained a masters degree in politics and international relations with a minor in military history. Her family had always been strong supporters of the Minsei party and soon after entering politics she was elected as Commissioner of Gem Valley. Having finished her term with an exemplary record of governance she was tapped as a compromise candidate in the forging of a coalition between the Federation Minsei party and the Anarcho-Capitalist Front. Initially considered to be a puppet for the more moderate aspects of both parties, she announced a series of radical anti-state reforms which shocked the more moderate elements of her own party. The first test of her presidency was the Second Defensive War, which began with a suprise attack, but quickly turned into a decisive Freetrade Federation victory. During this conflict, diplomatic bonds were forged with the United Confederates, Technocratic Union, and the Terran Commonwealth. These ties would later be cemented with the establishment of the Fifth Column Confederation. Personal Life Ms. Megami Kayabuki is unmarried, though her numerous relationships have given plenty of fodder for the gossip columnists of the Freetrade Federation, having for the last two years been named "The Most Eligible Bachelorette in the Freetrade Federation" by the very popular Tally Isham Show. In what little spare time she has, between her duties as President of the Freetrade Federation and Secertary of State for the Fifth Column Federation, she prefers to practice martial arts, firearms shooting, hiking, mountain biking, swimming, zen meditation, and family activities. Politics and Opinions Ms. Kayabuki's policies tend to be a study in idealism tempered with a very nuts and bolts approach. Instead of getting tied up with the big picture ideals, she has the ability to distill idealism into concrete policy and action to achieve the goals of her idealism. She is also a masterful practitioner of the fine art of letting her enemies destroy themselves, as evidenced by the recent voluntary dissolution of the fascist and communist parties of the Freetrade Federation. By allowing the two statist parties to concentrate on each other, their bickering relegated them to the fringe and resulted in their dissolution as her own policies yeilded better results than either statist party promised. She is an ardent supporter of human freedom, and while she does not believe in the interference in the internal affairs of other nations, she will frequently hold forth her own opinion on the matter. Category:Individuals Category:Fifth Column Confederation